Nagisa's Unwanted Protectors (and then some)
by VenomFlare23
Summary: After Nagisa explains his school field trip's events loosely to his mom she calls on some people from his father's past to come watch over him again,though it drags out both some bad memories and some worse people into the light that he never thought or hoped to see again. Can he face his demons,keep his protectors in check and assassinate Korosensei probably not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Call to the Demons Dressed in Black

(At the Shiota Residence)

It had been a rather quiet night for Nagisa himself but, his mother on the other hand had a major problem with what her son had told her. He had explained about the events that occured on a school trip, and she absolutely despised how he told her about them fighting against a group of delinquents. " _Seriously mom it wasn't that bad the tougher guys like Karma dealt with the fighting an stuff and our teacher pummeled the leader pretty easy and we saved our friends so all in all it was a success."_ After that he dealt with her yelling at him about needing to be careful among other things until being sent to bed.

"This is a problem I need him to be safe until I can get him out of the wretched class-E." after muttering that she gasped there were a pair of siblings she could more than trust to do it, but could she really do that to him, it would be the ultimate betrayal especially if "she" caught wind of this whole thing. After shaking her head while gaining a deranged look on her face she told herself madly "No it's not betrayal its for my Nagisa who after leaving that wretched place will become just the perfect little girl, and I doubt she would want anything to do with this what with him not being a real man." So she pulled out a phone and, began clicking numbers hoping that the elder sibling would be free on the phone.

( in a warehouse)

"Aaah let me go . you!" a man was being held by his shirt by another figure covered in shadow. The shadow's hand was like a claw cutting through the collar of the man's shirt effectively acting like a hook to hold him up, all the while a smaller figure was holding the man's arms behind his back. The taller male shadow told the man with a carefree and malevolent tone.

"Neh what are you gonna do bitch at me to death...oh?" he was suddenly distracted by his phone ringing in his pocket and he looked at the number calling he gave a sigh saying "Could you hold him on your own for the moment?" the smaller female figure nodded as the man was dropped face first into the ground and,she forced him down with little effort. The male figure walked back a bit making sure not to step on one of the corpses lying around, the first thing he came to hear was.

"Which one of you is answering this?" He could tell she wasn't in the best mood the male figure coughed erasing any type of unwanted provocations from his voice. He replied with a bit of a laugh saying.

"Hehe it's wonderful to hear your voice again after so long when was the last time we talked about 10 or so years ago?" She then told him.

"Yes it has been long I hope I'm not calling at a bad time." the male looked over the warehouse floor all of the men were either dead or unconscious except for the man, who had been trying to push up from the smaller girl's death lock grip. He wanted to chuckle at the question and, he told her.

"Bad time? there's never one for answering a call from you.. _unless we're still in combat but, I could make it work I guess._ " he thought with a slight sweatdrop before continuing with. "Anyways how is little Naggy, doing well?" he also wanted to know if he was still dressing like a grade school girl but, he decided not to go that route.

"Actually this is about him I was wondering if you would be free for a..indefinite amount of time?" that made his eyes open getting a shine in the green sharpness of them before giving an even sharper smirk.

"Hmm well you'll have to spare me a moment, I'll have my dear sister take the phone as I check the schedule." he looked at his sister who took the phone from his non clawed hand, while the claw grabbed the man by the back of his neck. With a nod the girl grabbed the phone jumping off of the man's back just as her brother slung him across the warehouse as to not make too much noise while dealing with him.

"Ah Mrs. Shiota how are you and Lord Nagisa?" the mother sighed on the other side she found this girl's attachment to her son appalling and, disturbing which the girl knew while expressing this attachment.

"Fine enough but, due to recent events I was wondering if you and you're brother would like to resume your original duties surrounding him, despite the incident." that made the little girl beam as she heard a loud crack reside and, a momentary scream that made Nagisa's mother ask "what was that?" The little girl giggled before saying with a waving motion as if the mother was right in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing just a little mishap you actually caught us right at the end of a little oddjob is all." the mother took the answer with a grain of salt knowing very well what type of jobs these two committed themselves to "Anyways from the looks of it…" she stopped talking for a moment watching her brother holding the man they were supposed to bring in alive by the neck,before with a swift move snapped it completely "brother just cleared up everything with our employer." the brother took the phone back and told with his most professional voice.

"Well Mrs,Shiota everything is all good we're actually in country this time around so just give us your address and, we'll begin doing our job." the mother then told him she would prefer for them to meet him at his school and that they would discuss the finer details later. After that she hung up and, the figure's sister said with a smile.

"Brother so what is our plan with this exactly?" the girl's brother gave her a look that told the entire story and, she chuckled.

"I see you find it entertaining is all well..I just want to hold Lord Nagisa again and, have him hold tightly to my dress as he did when he was younger." she began to get a slight dribble of drool hang from her mouth from visualizing her sweet androgynous princess and, all the ways to play with him. Her brother sighed ever disgusted at the fact that his sister supported the idea of feminizing the boy especially with how she so easily described ways she would forcefully go about "playing" with him.

"Whatever.." he muttered before telling her "you want to do your thing with him fine what happens after is on you but, just make sure it isn't in any public place, we do have a reputation." she just nodded yes as he face palmed and started walking figuring that they could get there by the next morning if they really tried.

(The next day Shiota Residence)

After getting ready for school Nagisa was stopped by his mother as he went for the door she told him with a small smile. "Nagisa you'll be having guests waiting for you at school." He blinked guests that was something new but, after a bit of thinking he realized what she meant.

"Mom y..you didn't." she nodded yes this made him go wide-eyed but, instead of voicing his disagreement he walked out of the house now on edge. " _She called them their absolute psychopaths and if they're around she'll pop up to great."_ after he got to school he acted among the class normally as he possibly could, this act didn't fool everyone. As the class went to go to P.E Karma quickly pulled Kayano to the side asking.

"Nagisa has been on guard more than normal or is it just me being crazy?" Kayano looked at Karma with an awkward look, the red haired delinquent was sort of obsessive about Nagisa's safety as she had the personal chance to learn.

"No you're right so what do you want to do?" he gained a devious smile before telling her with a tone in his voice that she didn't like at all.

"Hehehe simple we'll force it out of him during training,I'll tell you the plan when we get out there hehehe." she sighed if it was to find out what was going on with Nagisa she could deal with a little bit of social embarrassment. -A few moments later- After getting outside her face burning red at what Karma's plan entailed while her eyes quickly aimed at said red haired devil who only wore a cruel grin.

"Right were doing training in pairs so find partners." the class nodded and, Kayano quickly said.

"Nagisa let's train together." he nodded in confirmation his left eye moving around for a second making her think" _what's got him on edge._ " as they were training it was obvious to both of them that Kayano was his better in physicality, though he was able to avoid getting hit. Kayano then felt it was time to begin the plan waiting for his next attack while awkwardly thinking" _This is so a bitch teacher move._ "he went to stab her though she countered and, pushed him to the ground straggling him with a very flushed face.

"Eh Kayano?!" he exclaimed with a blush of his own as she then asked him.

"Nagisa you've been acting all strange with you're darting eyes and, stuff so.." she cut her sentence off looking to the side hoping to god his yell didn't get everyone's attention. She turned her attention back to him with the best sparkle she could muster in her eyes and said.

"Could you tell me what's wrong?" he gulped Nagisa broke instantly saying.

"My mom called two people to come here that I really don't think I could face after something happened between me and, them. I wa supposed to meet them at school yet they haven't showed up at all just yet!" she took a moment to process the answer in before jumping off of him though she just then noticed the multiple blushes and, a certain pair of mischievous classmates with their phones out.

"Rio, Karma get rid of any pictures you took of me...wait Rio you were in on this weren't you?!" she got a wink in return while Irine simply chuckle praising Kayano's tactic.

"Ara ara that was good Kayano I guess a cute angle could work with seducing answers out of people not just the sexy route." Kayano didn't think she wanted that type of praise when she also realized that Irine had looked at her chest while saying that.

"What's that supposed to mean you bitch teacher!" while Kayano freaked out trying to both explain that she wasn't trying to seduce Nagisa, Karasuma came up and while helping him to his feet asked.

"You've been waiting for these guys to come around to see you, what type of people are they that you have to be this nervous to meet them?" he was worried, Nagisa from what he had seen was not someone to easily scare from how he glared down those two class A twerps. Right as Nagisa was about to answer a voice Karasuma himself recognized sounded out.

"There you are Naggy." it made him turn to see the figure who stood at the top of the steps to the school, the man regarded him "and long time no see to you Kuma hahaha!"

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Memories,Introductions, a wager and then some

(With Nagisa)

Nagisa's eyes were wide, he was even visibly shaken as his mind flashed back with a girl's voice calling his name out, a scream,a door breaking down all of it followed with those green eyes filled with a mixture of confused emotions.

The man standing at the top of the stairs was as tall as Karasuma with green eyes though his black pupils were in the shape of snake like slits. His hair was dark grey with random spikes and, was barely groomed from the looks of it though there was still a shine to it as if it had been properly washed. He had no shirt on exposing his bare muscled chest, though he did have on a pure black leather jacket with spikes on the right cuff while his left hand was buried in his pocket. His pants were black as well a dark green belt wrapped around his waist with a metal chain wrapped well around his left leg. He had black expensive looking dress shoes that certainly looked out of place on his bad boy outfit.

"N..no way you're actually here…. ." the man smirked before dropping it for a friendly smile though it didn't last long as Karasuma stepped in front of his shooken student saying.

"Why are you here and, if it's too." he was cut off as the now named Okuma walked down the steps the tapping of his shoes echoing in Nagisa's ears, even as Okuma lightly talked to Karasuma.

"Nehh? I'm just here to do a job is all no biggie really I mean it isn't everyday I get to not just have a job protecting a person but, one where I get to see you for more than a few minutes while on the job and hey we won't be killing each other... _or at least for now_." Okuma regarded Nagisa then saying. " It's also so good to see you again Naggy and, my have you grown or..I think you have at least, how old are you now 13 or 14?"

The boy gained an exasperated look saying "I'm 14 and yes I've grown." Okuma chuckled waving him off saying

"I know, I know." Okuma laughed out while E class really didn't know how to react the guy looked like the most obvious murderer ever, but he seemed to be easily joking around with Nagisa and at that knew him when he was younger. "Anyways I was watching this whole thing quite the P.E cla…" he was cut off as his sister tackled down the blue haired boy while he sweatdropped not even hearing her approach.

"Lord Nagisa it's sooo good to see you!" she snuggled his face into her chest she was just a bit taller than him while her appearance caused another flash in his head this time a full sentence.

" _What, why are you denying me now? Just be the pretty little girl you are and take it_." he tried to shake off the fear and, bury it while two of his classmates that being Karma and Kayano questioned the girl's move on him mentally. For Karma he was mainly worried about how the girl didn't seem to mind crushing his head in with her ferocious hug and, modest bosom while Kayano was just irked about the lord Nagisa thing.

The girl in question had long silver hair that trailed down her to the middle of her back green eyes just like her brother and, a modest bust that allowed her to rest Nagisa's cute head in between her tiny pillows. She wore a black lolita dress with frills near the bottom of it with ,long black knee socks, red dancing shoes and red ribbon around her neck. Her right arm had a chain wrapped around it similar to her brother's leg. Before she could smother him any further though Okuma finally stepped in pulling out his left hand revealing a glove on it bearing claw like blades, making the entire class look nervous.

"Oi Yomiuri we're supposed to be protecting him not killing with your washboard body." the tactless comment left his sharp knifed finger in front of the girl's face. She then returned with puffed cheeks.

"Washboard!? Please I think Lord Nagisa is enjoying my affection." though at this point both Karma and Kayano figured to intervene,Karma moved first starting off in a kind tone and, a light smile. He walked over saying.

"Hey Yomiuri correct?, the name's Karma Akabane a good friend of Nagisa's could you maybe let him go, and I have to agree you're definitely no washboard.." he looked with a smug expression how the girl had her tongue stuck out at her brother, gaining a devious look he followed up with " maybe a wood door or plate but definitely not a washboard." she instantly went to start arguing with the red haired boy while Kayano snook over to steal Nagisa from her arms. Okuma noticed what she was doing and, he smirked a sneaky team up without thinking about it, he decided to help out if only to save the boy's life.

"I got this." he winked at Kayano who flinched making him smile as he quickly tore his charge from his sister's distracted clutches. She went to complain as her brother pushed the blunette into Kayano's body his face landing against her chest making them both blush. After that Karasuma came over to get the situation in check giving both of them a heavy glare.

"Alright that's enough playing around, give it to me straight wolf why are you and, you're sister here." that made the class gather and, Terasaka tactlessly asked the question. Okuma grinned before saying with a chuckle.

"As I said we've been rehired by Mrs. Shiota to play protector for her dear little princess Naggy hehe."he got a little glare from Nagisa after that comment though the glare deepened as his sister nodded in agreement while sighing out with dreamy, star-eyed look.

"Ahh young Lord Nagisa he was almost to good at being a girl." That made everyone look at her like she was crazy, which she probably was. Terasaka was pretty much fed up with the two siblings and, growled out the question tactlessly.

"Can you get on with who the hell you are?!" the brother and sister grinned at one another while Nagisa sighing knowing what they were planning to do. In speed that no one could have reacted to the siblings had pulled Nagisa between them and Okuma introduced himself kissing Nagisa's hand as if he was a knight with his princess.

"I am Okuma Reyouji otherwise the Sadistic Wolf." raising up from the his kneeling stance and doing a bow with his claw hand pointing to the class. While his sister had mimicked her brother giving a loving grin while raising up and, keeping her hand locked with Nagisa's like she was a child. She introduced herself with a small giggle.

"Yomiuri Reyouji The Black Rose Adorned with Venomous Thorns." everyone looked at them with raised eyebrows, though that didn't stop Karma and Rio from taking pictures of Nagisa being treated like a princess both thinking slyly.

" _I need to dress him up like a princess._ " feeling a certain type of look coming his way Nagisa felt like crying out in agony as he saw just who was looking at him. He thanked go though that Karasuma had reeled in everyone's thoughts by saying.

"I think you two are forgetting something important about who you are...and wolf your claw?" that made Okuma blink seeing the sharp blades attached to his fingers, he returned his hand to his pocket for mere moments pulling the glove back out with no blades attached to it. Everyone wondered how he did that but, karasuma answered his own question to the siblings saying. "Their assassins some of the best in the business in fact...when their own personal quirks don't interfere with their work." Yomiuri flushed red letting go of Nagisa's hand to twiddle her fingers as Okuma playfully said.

"Nehhh?~ I thought you enjoyed our quirks Kuma, I mean we have such good luck meeting up to play~" this made their P.E teacher sigh in discontempt these two were going to be a handful he was sure. He decided to also answer a question before it was asked by going into his background with the siblings a bit.

"Before you ask the reason why I know these two it's because before I came here I worked protecting important people and I had the unfortunate luck to run into these two on multiple occasions." that made Okuma smirk before saying.

"Unfortunate? Hardly Kuma we're good friends I mean you're one of the few people I let live and, haven't tortured at all honestly you just don't realize how lucky you are~" that made their teacher narrow his eyes and Okuma continued " Though I guess it's more my sister's choice than mine, hmp she really likes you for whatever reason." that's when Yomiuri decided to speak up with a nervous look saying.

"Karasuma is really nice to me whenever I would come to try and kill a target he was protecting he would buy me snacks with some stuffed animals too like…" she slipped a hand in her dress and, pulled out a stuffed rabbit cuddling it into her face" " That's when they heard Okajima cry out.

"Why does that trap get a real gothic lolita to protect him?!" that made the entire class facefault while all thinking in unison " _Is that really what you should be worried about!?_ " Karma recovered the quickest deciding to state.

"Hmhmhm is that so Karasuma, though I gotta know something me and, Nagisa knew each other for awhile surprising I've never seen you guys before?" that made both assassins look at one another while Nagisa wanted to avoid them answering that, quickly saying.

"Uh anyways you two can't tell my mom about how is teaching us how to fight got it." he was looking at his two old bodyguards with a hopeful look and he got the response of okay/sure making him blink suddenly saying." Ehhhh?! You're going to do it just like that no bets or embarrassing photos?" Okuma nodded no saying.

"Course not you're mom called us to resume our original duty so you're the boss once again…" Okuma then gained a smirk that made him feel like he was looking straight at the devil or Karma and, Okuma said with a playful expression as if trying to goade his sister into an obsessive rage" Though if you want something like that to happen who am I to say something against it….neh what do you think Yomi should we dress him up all pretty~" Nagisa gulped feeling a large flare coming from the young girl.

"YES I know exactly what to do we can get a super pink, super frilly dress and,and ha ha it's too tiresome to speak about it, it's better to show right Lord Nagisa!" the boy yelled at how she tackled him to the ground before crying out. "Who wants to help me give Lord Nagisa a makeover!?" Rio and Karma instantly volunteered the rest of the class heading off to see the results of this as Nagisa howled in absolute agony.

"Haa I feel ever so bad for poor Naggy, born oh so cute he was." Karasuma then told Okuma.

"Drop the act wolf the children are gone it's just you and me." Karasuma said though that statement was completely thrown off by a voice saying with a laugh.

"Nyahuhuhhu and, please don't think about forgetting me." Okuma looked slightly unnerved at the large octopus creature in front of him. Karasuma asked Korosensei why he decided to show up and got "Simple I could feel the author himself neglecting my presence so I had a quick remedial lesson to teach and, now here I am." Okuma gave a shrug before making a cruel grin asking.

"So what is up with the living sushi roll Kuma, I didn't know that the government was still playing with the animal soldiers idea.." Okuma's eyes became sharp as he continued his sentence with a dark tone " at least tell me this one won't break so easily, tis would be a shame if it did~" Korosensei reached a tentacle out to shake his hand and, Okuma shrugged before taking it saying "you have manners huh." Korosensei replied with

"Quite though it is nice to meet you and you're sister.." Korosensei looked to where the kids ran off to he allowed his own dangerous side show slightly "I may need to remind you that even if you are protecting Nagisa, if you were to present yourselves as a threat to any of my students especially Nagisa himself…" Korosensei stopped for a second his eyes flashing red "Well you should understand right." this feeling of pure killing intent made Okuma laughing letting his emerald eyes shine violently himself returning.

"Oh please you worthless squid there's no way we could ever let something hurt him or do it ourselves hehehe…" he then wanted to keep going on before instead going into a route he would regret trailing" Despite not looking like it I know he trusts us far better than.." there was a break in his sentence suddenly and, a flash of a memory in his own mind. Sad pained eyes digging into his soul, and the personal feeling that he had betrayed what was close. Casting it away he simply growled in annoyance while putting his left hand in his pocket.

"Hmmm" Korosensei seemed to lock onto Okuma waiting for him to continue even though he knew for a fact his bloodlust had disappeared. Karasuma was about to ask what was wrong but, Korosensei stopped him saying "It seems he pricked his own sore nerves." there was a sudden movement, Okuma had lunged at Korosensei going for the head with his left claw only to meet with a quick failure. Right as the claw's tip was about to gouge into Korosensei's eye, there was a gust of wind and Korosensei was behind Okuma making his eyes go wide. Korosensei explained with a confident laugh.

"That was quite something I see why you're called a wolf the swiftness of the attack was faster than I could have figured a normal person could go,but it will not help against my mach 20 speeds." Okuma made a click with his tongue trying again to more times, before sniffing the air as Korosensei disappeared showing the lunge was a feint following into a kick where he felt the scent was coming. "You're starting to impress me even more mister Okuma, you read five of my earlier movements by sense of smell, then you guessed where I would appear next sadly to say you were still fifty moves behind where you would have needed to be for that to work."

The Wolf started to laugh while putting the claw in his pocket saying with a dark grin" You are quite the target, if Naggy let's me I'll have to keep playing with you~" Korosensei laughed while telling him.

"Oh you're more than welcome to try, as well as you're sister you'll be in the classroom so you're apart of the class. Which by the way their job is to kill me since I blew up the moon and, I'm planning to blow up the earth at the end of march." there was a brief silence before Okuma laughed again saying.

"Really alright then this just got more interesting than I thought it would be, Oh I know!" he turned to Karasuma with a malevolent grin "Kuma, me and Yomi will help teach the kids in the ways to properly murder someone, but you have to give us the same reward as our students will be getting is that fine." Karasuma sighed he knew from his encounters with the assassin that the moment his sister enter the problem he wouldn't win no matter what he said. Karasuma then gave a glare to Okuma saying calmly.

"I'd like to extend the same threat that he has made…" he motioned to the octopus who had bolted off to make sure the kids didn't go hurting Nagisa with their makeover session. Okuma waved off Karasuma about to tell him he didn't want Yomiuri on his case when Karasuma continued "but I know both of your capabilities despite you complications so I'll give you the go ahead to help." Okuma smiled saying with a tone of mock innocence.

"Oh good I'll make sure to be careful Kuma hehe." that's when they heard a yelp and, Nagisa had ran over to him begging for help, which made Karasuma sigh, seeing just what they put the poor boy in while Okuma laughed at Nagisa damn did they work fast.

The boy's hair was let down completely with a pink/red glowing flower piece in his hair with deep blue neko-mimi that was attached to a tiara. His eyebrows had a purplish highlight that went together with the purple star patterns they had given his fingers. Instead of his school uniform he was forced into a dark blue dress with light blue trimmings and white frills down the sides. The sleeves were also decorated with the same frills though the white cuffs were combined with a blue trim. Neither wanted to question how they forced the boy into snow white stockings with a very light blue heart patterns going down them, on his feet were light blue dancing shoes. As if to mock him further the class had somehow locked a white choker around his neck that had a heart pendant with his initials in them along with that the word class E-3 had been scrawled on the sides of the choker in dark blue. "Please help me they want to do even more." his eyes were shimmering in despair and, Karasuma sighed seeing the mass of students he was about to step forward, when Okuma did it for him saying.

"If I'm going to be a teacher I should prove I can get them in control." that made Karasuma looked worried as the entire group stopped in front of him he said in a slightly whimsical tone "alright boys and, girls that's enough you've played enough with Naggy.." he gained his own playful smirk while rubbing the boy's head "whoever came up with cat ears full marks though." Rio raised her hand triumphantly though he caught a knife that was thrown at him it was a real one, he noticed his sister looking absolutely pissed.

"Don't try to change the subject you want us to stop playing with Lord Nagisa with his makeover not fully done!" the girls along with Karma's eyes glowed menacingly at the thought while the guys did their best to control their laughter. He gained a smirk while saying.

"Well let's make a game out of this if any of Naggy's classmates can land a scratch on me, I'll think about letting you all continue and if you all lose well you gotta fix him up completely." the girls all stepped forward grabbing their anti-Korosensei knives, while Karma gained a vicious grin making Okuma smirk thinking " _I'm going to get along with this one._ " he turned to see his sister aiming to strike him in the head he told her. "Ah ah ahhh Yomi you're target is Kuma not me since of course you're not their classmate." He then turned to their tentacled teacher Korosensei about to ask if he was going to allow it in the first place and got an answer before the question left his mouth.

"It can happen it will be good for them to face an unfamiliar opponent, especially one with such a special ability as you." Okuma couldn't hold back a grin he was just going to love, working for Naggy again if he can face that squid more.

Chapter 2 end

Author's note- to those that like the story please review the episodes of season you want to be enacted with the motley assassin's around. Though do note that Chapter 3 will be a continuation of this first encounter and, after that we will begin jumping into the episodes. Another thing do note this is after their trip with the kidnapping involved so it can't be that episode in particular or one's earlier in the timeline.


End file.
